1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid treatment systems, specifically to a system composed primarily of used tires with provision for insect breeding control.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Lawrence Tracy disclosed a sewage treatment system in Great Britain patent 2221479 utilizing discarded vehicle tires. Similar in that they employed tires, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,705,803 and 6,705,803 by Callinan provided layers of tires with fill material for use in filtration. The Tracy invention was designed for sewage and is not capable of the large volume of flowing fluid addressed in the invention disclosed herein. The Callinan design, while utilizing tires as a filter medium, does not provide the benefit of also employing the tires as a substitute for manufactured pipe for conveyance of the liquid to be treated.
Courier in U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,325 disclosed a stormwater retention apparatus which did not involve the use of tires.